


Stardust

by whereJIJisalive



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kurtofsky Winterfest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereJIJisalive/pseuds/whereJIJisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a chance encounter with Dave on New Year's Day(senior year), Kurt is prompted to talk to Blaine about everything that's wrong in their relationship. Afterwards there's only one person he wants to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kurtofsky winterfest arranged by kurtofskythings on tumblr. For the prompt Ice, this is what I came up with. 
> 
> Not entirely happy with my Kurt, but it's one of the better fanfics I've written. AU after “The First Time”, I guess? I can't really remember what happened with Blaine and Sebastian after that, but it should work nonetheless. Thank you for reading!

Dave stepped into the ice cream parlor, surprised that it was even open this time of year. He didn't know why, but he always got a weird craving for fancy ice cream sometime after Christmas. It also helped to get out of the house. He was looking up at the board over the counter where the menu was printed, and that's why he didn't see the man right in front of him.

”Oh my god, sorry,” he exclaimed, having walked right into his back.

”Dave?” a smooth voice came from the man and he turned around, revealing Kurt Hummel, just as beautiful as always, although maybe more seeing as his cheeks were tinted a lovely red. Probably from the cold outside.

”Kurt! Hi!” Dave smiled and tried not to think about how attractive he found the man in front of him. “How are you?”

”I feel like I should be asking you that,” Kurt smiled back. “But I'm doing well, just felt like getting out of the house for a bit now that the holidays are officially over.”

”It is still New Year's Day,” Dave pointed out. He hesitated and tried to think of a good way to ask him about having ice cream together. “Um, you want to, you want to sit together?” He instantly regretted it. “Or not, I mean, you probably have someone waiting for you, right?”

If Kurt's cheeks weren't already so rosy, Dave might have thought he was blushing. “No, actually I don't. I'd love to. I want to know all about what you've been up to since Scandals.” Kurt grabbed his arm and dragged him into the line. He didn't fail to notice, of course, that he didn't let go. Somehow that was both nice and incredibly distracting. Soon the short line dissipated and it was their turn.

”Hi, can I get a hot chocolate and a raspberry white chocolate sundae, please,” Kurt said next to him and Dave hastily looked up at the board. Ever since seeing Kurt ice cream choices had kind of slipped his mind. He went for the closest thing in his mind, the banana split, a sort of defense mechanism not to embarrass himself and also, not to be a bother. They paid separately, received their ice creams from the employee and went off to find a table.

After they had taken a seat in the corner booth of the parlor, a cozy place that still had some Christmas decorations hung up in the windows and dark red covers on the seats, Kurt asked him again about how he had been.

”Good. I mean, school is going alright and I've found a couple friends and around them I can be, well, as close to myself as I'm comfortable with.” He smiled and took a bite of his ice cream.

”That's great,” Kurt smiled, and waited for him to continue.

”Home is not too good. I keep finding my mom and dad in these quiet conversations with each other and they always fall silent when I walk into the room.”

”You think they might suspect something?” Kurt asked, looking worried.

”I don't know, maybe. I don't know what else they could be talking about.”

Kurt looked pensive for a second, before he answered him. “I don't think you should make any assumptions. They might have something else they're talking about, that they don't want you to know. Like, I don't know, economical troubles? Problems in their marriage? I don't know them, obviously, but it doesn't have to be what you think it is.”

”No, I guess not,” Dave smiled to perk himself up. He shouldn't be depressed, sitting here with Kurt Hummel of all people. It was rare that he got to see him and he wanted to enjoy it. “Thanks, Kurt.”

”You're welcome,” Kurt smirked, and if he hadn't known better, Dave might have thought his friend had a special twinkle in his eye. Though, he realized, maybe he did and he was thinking about Blaine. He didn't really want to talk about his crush's boyfriend, but after how he had seen him treat Kurt at Scandals, he felt like he needed to ask.

”So, how's Blaine? You guys still going strong?” He said, trying not to look like he was holding his breath, which he was of course. He didn't expect to see Kurt grimace.

”Yeah, I don't know. We're fine, I guess. I just thought love was meant to deepen with time, not... disperse,” he made a flicking motion with his hands before he crossed them on his chest.  
Dave was expecting to feel some sort of happiness after hearing Kurt and Blaine were having troubles, but he didn't. He just took one look at the tired sadness in Kurt's eyes and only felt bad for him.

“I'm sorry for asking,” he said. “You don't have to talk to me about it if you don't want. Anyway, I'm not exactly the best person to come to for advice about a relationship. You know, seeing as I've never had one.”

“Oh, Dave, I'm sure you'll find the right guy someday,” Kurt smiled and reached out to squeeze his hand for a bit, before he retracted it slowly. Before Dave had any time to think about the gesture, Kurt started talking again. “Besides, I think you're really smart. Beneath that facade, the bigoted jock that you were last year, I think you've probably always been smart.” Kurt said tentatively.

“No,” Dave almost laughed. “No, doing all those things to you was anything but smart, but if you mean that I knew that it was wrong while I was doing it then, yeah, you're right. That doesn't excuse it though.” He paused, and looked the other boy in the eyes. “I don't want you to make excuses for me.”

“I'm not,” Kurt said, shaking his head. “I just realized a while ago that you were having such a bad time and that kind of made me understand what you did a little better. Anyway, that's all over now. I'm so proud of you for coming such a long way.”

Dave couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face, nor could he help the words that tumbled out of his mouth. “I can't tell you how much it means to hear that, Kurt.”  
They sat there, smiling at each other and enjoying the other's comfortable company for quite a long time, before they heard the door open followed by the sound of a very familiar voice.

“And then she said she doesn't drink! Bitch!”

Dave was the one facing the door, so even though he might have wanted to hide, he couldn't. Azimio and his friend, someone from McKinley that Dave vaguely recognized, spotted him as soon as they turned forward. Dave cringed. He wasn't afraid of Azimio, but he hadn't spoken to him in several months, so he was worried about what he was going to say. Especially when he saw him with Kurt Hummel of all people. It wasn't exactly ideal.

They were heading over. Kurt looked quietly at Dave, preparing himself.  
“Karofsky? What the fuck are you doing here?” Azimio frowned. “With him?!”

Dave swallowed, and Kurt could see how anxious he was. “I just forced him here because I wanted to talk,” Kurt said quickly. “Clear the air, you know?”

Dave looked at him, confused. “No,” he heard himself say and turned to Azimio. “No, I'm done being ashamed. I'm here with Kurt because I want to be.” He looked askance at Kurt. “We're friends,” he said tentatively. Kurt nodded, fighting a wide smile. Dave could see pride in his eyes, and it made him feel better than he had in months.

“Oh this is just sick!” Azimio exclaimed and his friend made a disgusted noise. “Suddenly you're a fucking fag?”

Dave tensed, but he didn't reply. 'So what if I am' was burning in the back of his throat, and that's what he wanted to say. He wanted to say that so badly. But he hesitated, and he stopped himself because of what he saw might be in the future if he said that. If Azimio left now he could just assume whatever he wanted, but if Dave allowed himself to spit that sentence out, then it would all be done. No more hiding, no more fighting himself. Instead he would be fighting everyone around him. And he wasn't ready for that. So he stayed silent, until his former best friend and his companion stormed out of the parlor. They could just about hear said companion say “what about the ice cream man?” and Azimio reply “fuck the ice cream,” before the door slammed shut behind them. Dave started breathing again, and looked at Kurt whose smile slowly spread across his face. Dave found himself smiling back. “I can't believe I just did that,” he said.

“Me neither! Oh my god!” Kurt was practically jumping in his seat. “Dave, I am so proud of you!” It was like a dam had broken. Kurt couldn't seem to stop talking, talking about how awesome Dave was. How brave he was. That Kurt knew he would come out when he was ready, and when he did, Kurt would be right beside him to help him through it.

“Do you really mean that?” Dave interrupted him to ask.

“That I'll help you?” Kurt reached out to squeeze his hand. “Of course. We are friends,” he said and smirked.  
Dave just looked at him for a while, trying to judge his sincerity. He saw nothing but good intentions. Of course. “Thank you, Kurt,” he said slightly disbelievingly. He squeezed Kurt's hand back.

They talked for a little longer, about school and home and eventually the subject drifted back to Kurt and his relationship with Blaine.  
“I don't know, at first I was the one who chased him and then we got together and were happy for a while. But then Scandals happened,” he paused. “You remember that he was dancing with that guy Sebastian all night?”  
Dave nodded intently.  
“Well, there was that, and then we had a huge fight afterwards.”  
Dave felt like his newfound friend was holding something back, but he figured it wasn't his place to push. Kurt would tell him if he wanted to.  
“He was really disrespectful to me. But anyway, I forgave him at the time but then I found out that he had been talking to Sebastian and seeing him behind my back and things just started to feel wrong. For me, anyway. Blaine seems to not have noticed,” he huffed.

It hurt him to see Kurt so unhappy. “I don't know what to say,” Dave began honestly, not wanting to manipulate Kurt into one thing or another. “I guess if he doesn't notice, you should tell him how you feel. Get everything out in the open.”

Kurt looked at him. Again he felt like there was something he wanted to say. “It's not like-” Kurt began, but silenced. He sighed. “Yeah. I guess you're right.”

***

Dave and him had hugged goodbye out in the parking lot a little while later, and now, three days later, Kurt was sitting in his room listening to the sounds of Finn's video games from the room next to Kurt's. He usually found it incredibly annoying, but now the blind noises actually helped him think. He wanted to shut himself away from the world and the pointless sound effects somehow helped. He thought about that afternoon with Dave. Talking to him like that, it had been weird. Good, but weird. He had never expected to have such a giving and heartfelt conversation with Dave, but obviously the other boy had grown a lot. While that was nice, it only complicated things further for Kurt. Blaine was on his way over, and Kurt was going to follow Dave's advice and talk to his boyfriend about how unhappy he felt. The doorbell rang, and he made his way down the stairs, stopping to look in the mirror and run a hand through his hair. He still looked like shit. He opened the door, and Blaine walked in already talking about something or other while he was taking off his jacket and scarf.

“So I said to Wes, he's your roommate! He can't force you out of there every time he brings back a bimbo from some frat party!” Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him up the stairs and into Kurt's room. “And he said that David hadn't been in touch-” Kurt's head jerked at the name David, but he soon realized he was talking about Warbler David. Or, former Warbler David anyway. He tuned out again, wondering in passing when Blaine was going to realize that he wasn't listening.

As it happened, that took about ten minutes. They were siting side to side on Kurt's bed, and Blaine finally seemed to realize that something was wrong. “Kurt? What's up, you aren't even listening to me!”

Kurt sighed. “No, Blaine, I wasn't listening.” He looked at his boyfriend, wondering how things had gone so wrong. “I'm tired of listening,” he said, and prepared himself for what he was going to say. “I'm tired of you just expecting me to be there for you all the time when you never ask about how I feel or notice when I'm unhappy.”

Blaine looked affronted. “What?”

Kurt looked away, avoiding Blaine's disbelieving stare and trying not to cry. “I mean, we were so happy before, and now it's like you don't even care anymore.” He could feel his eyes sting, but he'd be damned if he let a tear slip.

“Kurt! What's brought this on?” Blaine paused. “Is this about Sebastian again, because I have told you there is nothing going on between us.”

Kurt sighed. “It's not about Sebastian!” He snapped. “It's about you!” He finally looked Blaine in the eye. “You've turned into an insensitive jerk and I can't figure out why.”

Blaine looked shocked, insulted, and more than a little angry. “Well, if that's how you want it.” He scooted off the bed and went to stand in the doorway. “I have been nothing but good to you,” Blaine asserted. “How many people do you think would have done what I did for you?” he asked, not at all sad, but incredibly venomous.

“And what exactly is that?!” Kurt asked and pulled himself out of the bed as well.

“I got your dad to talk to you about sex. Of which you knew nothing about, I might add. Then I put up with you for months hanging around me like a lovesick puppy!” he spat.

Kurt recoiled. He wanted so badly to say something hurtful back, but for some reason it wouldn't come. He just felt hurt. “So what you're saying is that you never cared about me,” he stated in a small voice.

Blaine looked at him strangely. “That's not what I'm saying at all. Of course I did,” he said, and did a double-take. Did. He used to care about Kurt. “You've just been so freaking ungrateful lately!” He finished and stormed out the door, running down the stairs and out of the house. Kurt was left standing at the top of the stairs, staring at the closed door. He realized Finn must have heard the whole thing, but he really didn't have the energy to care about that right now. Slowly he walked back into his room, closing the door carefully. Once inside the tears started falling. He couldn't believe his first real boyfriend, the person he'd thought he loved, the person he'd given his virginity to, had said such things about him. But the worst thing had to be that Blaine hadn't waited to listen to what Kurt had to say, not this time either. He had made it all about himself again, when it was Kurt who just wanted to talk. Wanted to ask Blaine about his behavior and his feelings, but also tell him that he was feeling ten times more drawn to David Karofsky than towards his own boyfriend. He had wanted them to figure it out, and for Blaine to reassure him that he still loved him and that they were worth fighting for. He had basically done the opposite.

Kurt sat down on his bed, fished out his cell phone from his pocket and sent off a text to Dave.

***

Twenty minutes after Dave had gotten a text from Kurt, asking about his address, there was a ring on the doorbell. Dave was worried, but mostly he was relieved that his parents weren't home. His mom was on a business trip to Columbus and his dad was watching a football game at Dave's uncle's house. He opened the door, not really knowing in which state to expect his friend to be.

Sad. He was definitely sad and he looked as if he'd been crying. Before Dave even had time to ask him to come in, Kurt crashed into him, hugging him desperately. Dave hugged him tightly back, trying not to notice the way his hair smelled like roses or how good he felt in his arms. “Kurt?” Dave said softly. “You okay?”

Kurt disentangled himself from Dave and closed the door that was still open behind him. He took a deep breath, and his shoulders were still shaking a little when he answered Dave. “Not really. But I think I will be.”

Dave led him into the kitchen and asked him to sit down. After he had gotten him a glass of water, he sat down opposite him. “You want to tell me about it?”

Kurt looked up from where he had been picking at his jacket sleeve. “I talked to Blaine,” he said.

“Okay? Good?”

“No. Strike that. I tried to talk to Blaine,” Kurt corrected himself.

“He didn't listen?” Dave asked, trying to reserve judgement. Seeing as he'd been calling Blaine 'hobbit' och 'hairgel' in his mind since he'd met the guy, though, it wasn't very easy.

“Blaine... Blaine never listens to me anymore,” Kurt said, and his voice was a mixture of pain and anger. “I didn't even get to say half the things I was going to say, and as usual he just turned it around to make it seem like I was the problem. He said some really hurtful things.” Kurt sighed. “I'm not a fragile flower, you know?” he said. “I can normally stand up for myself.”

“But not this time?” Dave asked, worried.

“No. I mean, I tried, but there's just something about the way Blaine talks that makes me feel worthless.”

Dave could feel the anger that had been steadily rising within him come to a head. He had to use his anger management methods to keep from blowing up. What he really wanted to do was head over to Westerville and show that hobbit just how worthless he was. But no. He directed his attentions and his emotions towards Kurt instead. “You are not worthless. Kurt, you are worth so much,” he insisted and bit his tongue once he realized just how much emotion he had put into that sentence.

Kurt just stared at him, thoughtfully. For a second Dave thought he was going to reach out for him, but he didn't. “I know that. But thank you for saying it,” Kurt said earnestly and looked deep into Dave's eyes, even as his own were beginning to tear up. “It's just,” Kurt continued, “that I was prepared to stay with him, I was prepared to fight for our relationship until I realized this: Blaine only makes me feel weak, and that's the last thing a boyfriend should make you feel. I haven't exactly officially broken up with him, but I think I should.” Kurt's voice broke on the last word. “I'm sorry,” he said, half smiling as he sobbed.

“What? You have nothing to be sorry about. You're just doing what you have to do,” he said and looked around the kitchen, feebly searching for the right thing to say, or do. “You want to stay a little longer?” he finally settled for, thinking that Kurt might need a friend. “We could watch a movie in my room if you want?”

“Yeah,” Kurt wiped away his tears. “I'd like that.”

They stood up and made their way up the stairs. Kurt surprised him by leaning into him as they walked, and who was going to judge Dave for snaking his arm around Kurt's waist, lightly leading him into the right room. He had nothing but honorable intentions, god knows he didn't want to take advantage of Kurt in any way, but the fact that the other boy came to him of all people for support gave him hope that sometime soon the two of them could go on a date or something. He resolved to keep in touch with Kurt and be his friend for as long as it took until he could ask him out with a clean conscience. And even if Kurt said no, which would near break his heart, he would still keep Kurt as a friend, and be happy for him if and when he found a new guy. As long as that guy was decent and treated Kurt right, that is. He smiled as they sat down on his bed, watching Grease to try and cheer the other boy up, and he felt Kurt rest his head on Dave's shoulder.

Being Kurt's friend was more than enough right now.


End file.
